Demi Sebuah Akhir
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: Athrun— Demi akhir dari drama pertempuran ini, aku menetapkan hati untuk berperang. FFC Valentine


**Disclaimer**: Sunrize-Bandai

Infantrum Valentine Challenge

-

_Sebuah hari dalam setahun__._

_14 Februari. _

_Adegan __paling memilukan sepanjang sejarah._

_Tepat saat perayaan hari kasih sayang__..._

-

-

Nuansa cinta seperti virus mematikan yang langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru bumi dalam sekejap. Seolah telah mengadakan janji sebelumnya, dekorasi di berbagai sudut berganti menjadi merah muda dan merah. Toko-toko sejak beberapa hari lalu telah memamerkan item andalan mereka yang diperuntukkan khusus demi hari ini. Mulai dari beruang Teddy berpita hingga cokelat dengan berbagai variasi tampilan dan kartu ucapan. Dari ujung jalan satu hingga ke ujung jalan lainnya terlihat berpasang-pasang insan yang tengah dinaungi kasih. Mereka tengah berbahagia menikmati perayaan yang jatuh setiap pertengahan bulan Februari itu.

Perayaan Valentine di bumi. Hal yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemuda itu.

Terutama sekali untuk hari ini.

-

_Valentine_

_Bukanlah sesuatu yang manis__,_

_Sebab faktanya__ merupakan kenangan pahit..._

-

Beberapa tangkai bunga _White Lily_ itu terangkai dengan cantik kemudian diikat dengan sebuah pita besar berwarna putih. Sang gadis penjual bunga lantas merapikan helai-helai daun sebagai sentuhan terakhirnya pada rangkaian bunga itu. Setelah memastikan semua sempurna sesuai pesanan, ia lalu memberikannya pada si pemesan –pemuda berambut biru dengan warna mata zamrud yang indah. Athrun Zala.

"Kepada siapa?" tanya gadis penjual bunga pada pembelinya saat ia hendak menuliskan nama pemuda itu pada sebuah kartu berwarna pink.

"Tidak usah memakai kartu ucapan." Tolah Athrun.

"Tapi para gadis akan lebih menyukainya," bujuk si penjual bunga lagi.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau kira." Sanggah pemuda tampan itu.

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untukku untuk memberikan rangkaian pada seseorang _yang masih hidup_." Menyadari makna tiga kata terakhir, sang penjual bunga pun bungkam. Tak berani menyentuh area pribadi pembelinya tersebut. Kemudian Athrun membayar bunga itu dan beranjak pergi dari kios kecil di pinggir jalan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga itu.

"Semoga anda bisa menikmati hari ini!" seru si penjual bunga sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkan kiosnya. Sang pembeli hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi. _Entahlah_, pikir Athrun mengenai perkataan si penjual bunga tadi. Baginya, sulit untuk menikmati hari yang biasa disebut dengan Valentine.

-

_Kelam. Dukacita. Perpisahan__._

_Yang ada berkat sebuah peristiwa._

_Tak terlupakan.._

_-_

Warna angkasa bukan biru namun kelabu.

Sungguh aneh, mengingat tempat ini adalah PLANT. Tempat dengan cuaca dan musim buatan terbaik sepanjang tahun. Rasanya tak mungkin bakal terjadi hujan setitikpun terjadi di luar pengawasan. Namun tetap saja begitulah adanya. Mentari tengah enggan, -tepatnya sungkan untuk menampakkan diri. Tak ada angin maupun serangga yang membuat kebisingan walau hal itu wajar terjadi. Tak ada aktivitas apapun di sana. Segalanya terasa sunyi di tempat lelaki itu berada, hingga ia dapat mendengar hembus nafas miliknya sendiri.

Seolah semua tengah turut mengheningkan cipta demi mengenang suatu hari bersejarah yang terjadi pada tahun sebelumnya.

Athrun Zala ingat betul di mana, kapan dan bagaimana orang-orang menyebut peristiwa itu.

-

_Junius Seven_

_14 Februari Cosmic Era 70_

_**Tragedi Valentine Berdarah…**_

-

Pemuda itu menatap bisu ratusan ribu nisan yang menjadi peringatan peristiwa peledakkan Junius Seven. Ia beranjak ke arah tempat di mana seseorang terbaring dalam damai di bawah nisan yang bertuliskan _Lenore Zala_, salah satu dari 243.721 korban peristiwa tersebut. Ia meletakkan buket yang ia bawa kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak.

Pemuda itu kehilangan ibunya akibat nuklir yang dilancarkan pasukan Earth Alliance tepat pada hari ke empat belas di bulan Februari. Karena itulah ia tak pernah merayakan ketika hari Valentine tiba. Jangankan bahagia, yang ada justru perayaan Valentine mengingatkannya pada peristiwa memilukan tersebut. Bagai baru kemarin, kengerian peristiwa itu mengalir dengan lancar dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana Junius Seven yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya meledak. Bagaimana semuanya menjadi puing dalam sekejap mata. Hancur.

Namun bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang prajurit. Jika pertempuran adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Demi orang-orang yang ingin ia lindungi. Demi seluruh korban peristiwa memilukan tersebut. Demi sebuah akhir dari drama pertempuran tak berkesudahan ini.

-

_Karena itulah_

_Aku __menetapkan hati _

_u__ntuk berperang._

---

**FIN**

**---**

**Author`s Note:**

Membingungkan ya? Author juga bingung tuh. Akhirnya jadi angst gini. RnR please!


End file.
